Gongsun Xuanyuan
Summary Gongsun Xuanyuan also known as Xuan Yuan or by his title Yellow Emperor is the child who's predestined to be the new God of Humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, at least 3-B with Divine Sword, likely far higher Name: Gongsun Xuanyuan, Little Xuan Yuan, New God of Humanity, Future Yellow Emperor Origin: Rise of Humanity Gender: Male Age: 2 year old Classification: Human, Cultivator Powers and Abilities: Flight (Via Divine Sword), Instinctive Reaction (The Divine Sword will protect him instinctively), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with the Visualization of others; interact with essence, souls and spirits via Divine Sword), Durability Negation (Via Divine Sword), Large Size (Type 3 for Divine Sword), Soul Manipulation (The Divine Sword can attack souls), Accelerated Development (Born with the Pure Lightning within himself as he's the predestined Human God), Size Manipulation (The Divine Sword can increase and decrease its size to 70 miles long), Homing Attack, Godly Aura (Disintegration, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, and Dimensional Attacks, likely more via Divine Sword), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Protected by Divine Sword), Spiritual Pressure (Protected by Divine Sword), Mind Manipulation (Protected by Divine Sword), Possession (Protected by Divine Sword), Celestial Aura (An aura that imposes holy aura and instills terror by being Protected by Divine Sword), Poison Manipulation (Protected by Divine Sword), Desintegration (Protected by Divine Sword), Sleep Manipulation (Protected by Divine Sword), Power Suppression (Protected by Divine Sword), Life-Death Manipulation (Protected by Divine Sword), Spatial Manipulation (Protected by Divine Sword), Elemental Manipulation (Protected by Divine Sword), Law Manipulation, likely more since it has the power of a Sovereign Attack Potency: Bellow Average level (He is a two years old kid), at least Multi-Galaxy level (The Divine Sword is an unstoppable force that no gods in the Ancestral Star could fight against which has even Deity Overlords who are at this level; has the power of the Human Sovereign), likely far higher Speed: Unknown, MFTL+ (For Divine sword who can fight with Gods which can transverse a few hundred galaxies in 6 months) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Bellow Average Class (He is a two years old kid), at least Multi-Galactic Class (The Divine Sword is an unstoppable force that no gods in the Ancestral Star could fight against which has even Deity Overlords who are at this level; has the power of the Human Sovereign), likely far higher Durability: Bellow Average level (He is a two years old kid), at least Multi-Galaxy level (The Divine Sword is an unstoppable force that no gods in the Ancestral Star could fight against which has even Deity Overlords who are at this level; has the power of the Human Sovereign), likely far higher Stamina: Unknown Range: Planetary, likely far higher Standard Equipment: Divine Sword (The Divine Sword is an Emperor-level Divine Weapon created by the Human Sovereign which contains his power) *'Can Create/Summon:' Can summon the Divine Sword instinctively Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Book Characters Category:Rise of Humanity Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 3